Blaster
Mecha Carta Holy Grail "When the music is rockin', I'm a rollin'." Blaster finds all kinds of Earth music interesting, but it's rock n' roll -- good, hard, and loud -- that really sparks his circuits. He's sure to be in the forefront of any situation he's involved in. As an AM/FM stereo cassette player he can perform as a tape deck, as well as receive radio signals of all frequencies with power outputs as low as 1/1,000,000 of a watt. When acting as Autobot communications center, Blaster can transmit up to 4000 miles. He carries an electro-scrambler gun that has the power to disrupt electrical devices. Knowledge: Communications, Knowledge: Satellite Communications, Knowledge: Laser Communications, Knowledge: Cryptography, Knowledge: Earth Music, Skill: Break Dancing, Skill: DJ, Security: Information, Tactics: Covert Behind The Music * MUSH theme states that Soundwave created most of the Decepticon cassettes himself. The Autobot cassettes were regular 'Bots who volunteered to be reconfigured into tapes. * As such, Blaster doesn't share the same relationship with his tapes that his Decepticon counterpart does. Instead of a master or fatherly figure, Blaster is more of their commanding officer or partner with more pull. * Blaster's electro-scrambler gun looks like a silenced tactical-stocked sniper pistol. Dope. * Blaster's fighting style is a rhythmic hybrid of various kickboxing practices (Savate, Muay Thai, Sanda) that he affectionately refers to as Dance Fu. * Blaster knows how to clog dance. * Blaster, the self-proclaimed Maestro of Music, is well versed in the techniques and abilities of DJ-ing. Do allow him to rock your party. * Blaster is the father to a crab that he has named M.C. which likely stands for Move the Crowd or My Crab. Who knows. Sometimes M.C. is Male and other times it is Female. * Blaster is old school. Still has a MySubspace Account. Classic. * Blaster is voiced by: His Player. Music Is My Savior King of Rock - Run DMC ♬ -- "What's My Name?" Blaster considers himself to be the king of rock. To him, there is none higher. Sucka Decepticons should call him sire. To burn his kingdom, you must use fire. And he won't stop rockin' 'til he gets retired. Roll Out - Miracle of Sound ♬ -- "Ain't No Party Like An Autobot Party Cuz An Autobot Party Don't Stop!" Blaster is an Autobot through and through. His dedication and loyalty to the Autobot cause is unwavering and cannot be questioned. He fights for his AutoBros without hesitation or question. He presents himself with such loud and proud Autobot pride that it may even be too much at times. Either way, you can always count on him to roll out. How You Like Me Now? - The Heavy ♬ -- "Are You Ready For This?" Blaster subscribes to the Underestimated Underdog School of Combative Actions. While he may fall many times against his opponents, he will always return to battle with a renewed spark and ready to make some noise. Ain't Gonna' Hurt Nobody - Kid 'N Play ♬ -- "Chill." Blaster lives for the chance to just kick it. The war is annoying, more than anything and Blaster thrives on just kicking back and having a good time. He would rather get his party on than fight on. Here Comes The Boom - Nelly ♬ -- "Squad Up!" Blaster is the Leader of the Tape Squad of the Autobots. Leave it up to him to lead his classic brethren into battle and beyond. When they come, they come both hard and correct. Cons don't really want it now... Regulate - Nate Dogg & Warren G ♬ -- "Autobots! Mount Up!" Blaster considers himself to be a communications beast and from that basis he prides himself on keeping the Autobots abreast of any and all situations that may be brewing on the opposite side of this war. He looks at the Autobots as his crew, his gang and he will vocally lead them to victory. Or as he likes to call it: "The A-Funk Era." Comin' In Hot - Hollywood Undead ♬ -- "Get Ya' Party On!" Blaster is all about the music that gets mechs up and on their feet. He's all about making sure that any place or party that he's in is bumping something nice. He's not about to let anyone stand on the wall on his watch. If Blaster's in the place, it's a party. Combat situations included. Bawitdaba - Kid Rock ♬ -- "My Mechas." Blaster loves music so much that he can actually communicate with nothing more than lyrics of songs or even the songs themselves. So what happens when he needs to get the Tape Squad to his location for some throw downs or more? Well, he just sends out the Bawitdaba call for them to come up jump the boogie. Radio - LL Cool J ♬ -- "I'm Sorry, If You Can't Understand. But I Need A Radio Inside My Hand!" Blaster's Alternate Mode is the only thing that it could possibly be for him to function properly and without actually feeling as though his talents are being wasted. Blaster's connection to music is so strong that the only alt mode that he could ever really define him is the Boombox. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) - Fall Out Boy ♬ -- "My Turn." Blaster is fueled by the sound of music. He considers anything and everything done by the Decepticons (or any source of evil) to be a personal attack against the stability of the universe and the universal language of music. With that in mind, Blaster will go to great lengths to return the favor, as it were, and punish those that dare to try and take away the emotional roller-coaster that music brings to the table. Also, this song represents just how much Blaster rivals Soundwave. Groove - Oiki ♬ -- "Ride or Die." Blaster may not have the transit capable altmode that others have but he's no stranger to Rolling Out. Bumping this trap music right here while cruising with his Tapes or some other Autobots, whether to do some recon or straight up kick some Con aft, it don't even matter. This track gets Blaster in the mindset of going to war. It's just one aft kicking under this groove! iSparkRadio _= iSparkRadio "Are You Ready For This?" |-|40+= You are now listening to 40+ on iSparkRadio. "From Pop to 40 of the Top! The music don't stop!" In Rotation: |-|Rap City= You are now listening to Rap City Radio on iSparkRadio. "The spot for those that love hip-hop. Old School or New, this mic's for you." In Rotation: |-|Audio Soul= You are now listening to Audio Soul on iSparkRadio. "Your home for Soul and R&B. Dig it." In Rotation: |-|Rock Nation= You are now listening to Rock Nation on iSparkRadio. "We built this channel on ROCK and ROLL!" In Rotation: |-|Altered Beats= You are now listening to Altered Beats on iSparkRadio. "Altered Beats! RISE FROM YOUR GRAVE!" In Rotation: |-|Dirt Road 65= You are now listening to Dirt Road 65 on iSparkRadio. "The South don't get dirtier than this!" In Rotation: |-|The Bassment= You are now listening to The Bassment on iSparkRadio. "All the House, Dance, and Breakbeats this party can handle!" In Rotation: |-|Fusion= You are now listening to Fusion on iSparkRadio. "We like our music how we like our potatoes: MASHED UP! In Rotation: INTEL _= I.N.T.E.L. Information Nabbed Through Epic Logistics A Quasi-IC Space for Data Collection and Storage. Mostly because, as a player, I am not a giant talking robot that can keep all of these things intact and shoved into various memory files for later recollection. Also. Helps keep IC/OOC Knowledge Straight. |-|Priority: Diamond= Top Tier Intel. Win The War type ish. |-|Priority: Platinum= High Importance Intel. Get it to the Big Brass, ASAP. * Soundwave. |-|Priority: Gold= Real Talk. Nothin' I can't handle. |-|Priority: Silver= Trivial Intel. Good to know but nothing crucial. * Frequent ineptitude with frequency encryption and lack of security. Minimal resistance allows for optimal eavesdropping on Decepticon Chatter. * Decepticon Harrow is cray. * Decepticon Scorn does not care for Earth music. She wack. |-|Sources= * Boss Level eavesdropping on Decepticon Chatter via my mad skills. They never encrypt they ish. Idiots. * 1 Active M.I.X. Tape tucked away in a Weapons Crate last seen in Helex. * 3 Active Sensors/Transmission Receivers in Kaon. Tape Squad _= Tape Squad "Face The Music." The Tape Squad, for all intents and purposes, is a Gang. A Crew. A Squad that may be unofficial in Autobot Chain of Command, but that's kind of the way that Blaster likes it. From the Cybertronian Streets to Beyond, the Tape Squad is Blaster's immediate Go To choice when it comes to battling his foes. ; aka: : T-Squad, T.S., Cassette Crew |-|Beats & Sounds= ; Squad Anthems : Lean Back - Terror Squad ♬ : Bangarang - Skrillex (f/ Sirah) ♬ ; Motivation Music : Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ♬ (!Inspire Track) ; Battle Beats Track Masters A Side= |-|Mute= aka Silent Knight Highlight Track: Enjoy The Silence - Depeche Mode ♬ Perhaps the Heart of the Tape Squad, Mute is definitely the silent but effective type. His dedication to data collection is top notch and his holograms are straight up Boss Level. When it comes to Mute, you think you know, but you have no idea. Real Talk. Props: * Got mad banged up on an infiltration mission. Got some good data, though. Worth It! * Handles kidnapping like a True G. |-|Spindrift= aka Dillo Highlight Track: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - AC/DC ♬ Not every Tape has the muscle needed to get down and dirty when the time comes; Spindrift does. His body is basically a weapon and that alone puts him at the top of the Boss Level list. Boom, baby! Props: * Comes in like a Wrecking Ball. |-|Ramhorn= aka Childish Rambino Highlight Track: Welcome to the Jungle - Guns 'n Roses ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. B Side= |-|Rewind='aka:' TMI Highlight Track: Rewind - Nas ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Eject='aka' Madden aka E.A. Highlight Track: Oh! - Union Turnpike ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Steeljaw= aka Track Star Highlight Track: Dog Eat Dog - AC/DC ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Grand Slam= aka Vet Highlight Track: War - Edwin Starr ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Raindance= aka First Class Highlight Track: Make It Rain (Remix) - Various Artists ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. The Studio Production Blaster stays hard at work getting his production and engineering on. He's always putting that mind to work and coming up with gimmicky gadgets and what not to help aid him in his continuous struggle for Intel. Anything to keep the Autobots a few steps ahead of the Decepticons, right? ; M.I.X. Tapes : The Modified Interception eXperience is a mini-cassette shaped listening and locater device that transmits back to Blaster (via portable transceiver) on a dedicated and encrypted frequency. Ad Libs #= 5000: Shortened from Outtie 5000 or I'm Leaving; "Thanks for the grub. 5000." |-|A - D= Bass Drop: To break some news to someone. Can be good or bad, but it is almost always heavy; "Yo, mechs, I'm 'bout to Bass Drop some serious info on you. Tune in." Boss Level: Epicness of the Highest Caliber; "Seriously? My 'cryption skills is Boss Level. Soundwave don't want it." |-|E - H= Funked Up: Got hurt pretty badly; "Damn, mech. You got fuuuunnnnnked up!" |-|I - L= |-|M - P= Mecha: Former Terran term used for degradation of the Cybertronian species, reclaimed for use by selective individuals; "Mecha please." |-|Q - T= Tune In: aka "Listen up!"; "Hey! Tune In, mechs! We got incomin'!" |-|U-Z= In The Booth _= |-|OOC= ''Random thoughts and ideas that I have for Blaster, that I may or may not want to incorporate at some point. * Ultimate Goal: Become as Boss Level as Soundwave. TACS-wise. Then have lots of epic fights with him and get the Best Rivals Award at the Bottys. Also, as many Skills. * Possible Skill Additions: ???? * Dance Battles: An alternative to regular combat all the time. Streamline and finalize how to do Dance Battles as an effective tool, using the code that is provided. Turn this into something awesome like Racing. * Soundtrack Additions: Radio/Zack Ryder Theme * Promotion: Consider attempting to get promoted in the Intelligence Division. Don't know why. Might be cool, though. * Dancitron: Conceptualize and plot out the planet of Dancitron and make it happen. Descs may be needed for this so... this'll take about fifty months. But it's a good idea, I think! If there's Vos, there can be Dancitron! * Harmonex: Plot out something to do with Harmonex and bring it to the grid with awesomeness. Perhaps something to do with musical neutrals. Or something. Not sure yet. Possibility of making Harmonex like 'Vos' with some kind of coded way to dance/rap battle there instead of actual fighting (i.e. Vos Racing Stuff). ; Repair : I think it makes sense that Blaster should be able to fix or patch up his Cassette Crew. Not really sure if there's a way to harness or make a 'Selective Repair' or something so it only works on Tapes. If there is, maybe it'd cost less. If not, I think it is safe to say Blaster is smart enough to work on all Transformers. Dunno. Something to think about. ; Triplechanger : This is a whopper and will probably never happen, but I think it'd be sweet if I could eventually turn Blaster into a Triplechanger. His Boombox mode, while awesome and classic, is totally obsolete. So instead of getting rid of it or something, why not just try to work a plot around getting a new form. I think it might be awesome. I've heard things about a Battle Tank mode he has on some toy. Or in a comic or something. There's also my stupid idea of being a Cadillac Escalade or something else stereotypical. I dunno. This probably won't ever fly, but it is an awesome thing to think about. ; Agility Boost : I really would like to consider raising up my '''Agility'. If Blaster has such awesome dance skills, he will definitely need to be much more agile than he currently is rated at. Either that or I find a way to remove the dancing from his character. Which seems very unlikely. ; Technical Boost : I really want to work the angle of being like a musical MacGyver or something. Really into the idea that Blaster can build Tapes and by extension has some serious skills in designing other gadgets and gizmos that fit within his gimmick, Autobot role and overall theme. ; Energon Boost / Charge : This is probably another Never Happen but finding a way to logistically manage to use Sound or Music to boost Energon levels or justify buying Charge. If not through music or sound, then maybe through back up 'Batteries'. Maybe this can be mode specific and only works in Boombox Mode. Hmmmmmm. ; Melee Weapon : I want a Melee weapon. I was thinking Nunchaku. Or a Staff. I'll definitely need to find a way to music gimmick it up. Suddenly, the idea for a CapAmerica style shield is coming to mind but in the shape of a record or something. I dunno. But I do want a melee weapon to alternate my combativeness with. Whether this is something I can just get and use !Globals for (The Quick & Fast Version) or something more epic that I need a Weaponsmith for (The TP Upgrade Version) has yet to be determined. ; Vocal Adrenaline Attack (Robot Mode) : I have no idea beyond that this would be a hot name for a slick attack to upgrade with. Just wanted to jot it down for whenever I get a cool idea for what to make this attack. ; Vehicular Fortitude : If the Triplechanger thing doesn't work out (it won't), I'd like to consider the possibility of getting a custom vehicle. I have '''Pilot' so getting a vehicle should be simple enough. I'm thinking a souped up truck or something stereotypical of that nature. With a boomin' sound system, of course. I also want a Hoverboard. Ponderment!'' ; Unnamed Tape Launch Attack (Robot/Boom Box Mode) : I want an attack that lets me shoot out tapes. I've got a chest launcher so I might as well put it to use. I have no idea how to make this work logistically, but I do think it would be a sweet idea. Maybe something close to !analyze or !aim or something that lets me and a Tape PC do some kind of combination attack. Or I boost a Tape PC's velocity! Or something! Not sure! ; Weaponsmith? : I really think I want to buy Weaponsmith. Do I? I dunno. Something to think about and talk to people about. TACS Masters. ; Basszooka? : Dub-Step Bazooka. Yay or Nay? ; Knuckles : The idea is being tossed around form some epic brass knuckles/gauntlets to be worn and used by Blaster. Probably in the style of some old school 'finger rings'. The working name for them/the attack is "Bling Rings" because they will probably be gold and iced out for hilarity purposes. Anyway, thinking of making it a moderate level 3/4 with something attached to it: Efficient, Unnerve, Shatter, Ouch. |-|IC= A combination of IC things that both Blaster and his player are tossing around. Some of it is just How I See Blaster and some of it is what I wish to incorporate in an IC manner and can do on my own. * Voice of the Autobots: Be. It. * Ya' Heard!: Choice selections from Decepticon Radio/Channel Chatter meant to be annoying and also diss the Cons every chance Blaster gets. (Probably a Rumors type thing.) * Soundwave: Establish awesome rivalship with Soundwave and crash the MUSh with our collective awesomeness. ; Tape Squad: : Routine Meetings. : Routine Parties. : Effectively become the 'Wreckers' of the Intelligence Division. : Create epic Tag Team moves with each Tape. |-|TP= * Space Jam: Space Jam the Movie + Space Jam The Mockumentary + Giant Robots = Boss. * Blaster's Soundbytes: Random scenes of TP goodness that may or may not have anything to do with the grander scheme of The War. Scenes will probably have the underlying theme of music though. * BS TP: A Glee Inspired Plot that takes place on Eurythma. Involves show choir antics and choreographed dancing. More to come! |-|Tapes= Keep activity levels high and show people that apping Tapes to hang with Blaster is where it is at! Also, get all the unplayed Tapes app'd. Also, push OC Tape ideas. Mash Up NAME: Mash Up FUNCTION: MUSCLE FACTION: Autobot QUOTE: "Puny 'Cepticon!" PROFILE: Not exactly the sharpest tape in the deck, Mash Up makes up for his lack of intelligence with dominating strength and intimidating personality. While his cassette tape size may make him look like an easy mark, his agressively designed gorilla form is the secret to his success. A fighter and a lover of being a fighter, Mash Up prides himself on destroying his enemies with a combination of his bare hands and foreign objects. With combat tactics styled after great Terran masters of professional wrestling and the attitude to go along with them, Mash Up is more than ready to layeth the smacketh down on some Deceptibronis. And that's the bottom line... SKILLS: Knowledge: Professional Wrestling, Trash Talk, Smashing Things NOTES: Professional Wrestler/Incredible Hulk hybrid idea. High STR, Low INT. Charge ability may or may not represent Taunts. Weaponsmith would be cool for Foreign Object Creation, but is probably costly. Music Gimmick: Wrestler Entrance Themes. Thematic Tape Gimmick: Highlight Reels, Clip Shows and Promos. Album Covers BlasterVSSoundwavetapes.png BLST3.jpg BlasterInsideCosmos.jpg BLST5.jpg KingOfRock.jpg SoundBlaster.jpg BigBlastin.jpg SpotlightBlaster_the_voice.jpg Transformers_IDW_by_JPRart.jpg Spotlight: Blaster 2019 *Autobot Special Ops CoC Meeting *Autobot Special Ops Staff Meeting *Rough Homecoming 2020 *The Trial of Doubleback 2022 *Grand Theft Kazakstan 2028 *Hephaestus: Hostage Rescue 2029 *The Battle Of Vernier *Stolen Thunder *Power Armour Old-Skool Style *The Body In Question *Busting Bjork *Mission Improbable *Russian Risk:Tangle In Tunguska *America's Best Store *A-Mart *To Serve And Protect *Showdown in the Dusty Streets *Autobot Free For All 2029 *Onslaught Conquers the Moon *Downtime on Nebulos *More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 2 *More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 3 2031 *A Trip to Torqulon, Part 2 *Lesson from the Bottom of a Bottle *Maybe Memories? *Ship Up Or Ship Out 2034 *Dance Dance Introspection *Everyone Gets Crabs *2034 Olympics: So You Think You Can Dance *Mausoleum Investigation *2 & Under FFA *Blast! *Kaon Confrontation *What Measure is a Cassette? *The Blackest Friday The Players Ball *Current: Jay *Former: Dinobut, Astracius